


Who’s hotter, Ja’far’s boyfriend or literal fire?

by orphan_account



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Big fucking fire pit pretty much, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Valborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ja’far pulls Kouen along for a hot time at Valborg. (Walpurgis Night)
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Who’s hotter, Ja’far’s boyfriend or literal fire?

“Do we have to do this?” Kouen groaned. It had already become late, stars painting the sky like freckles painted Ja’far’s face.

“Yes.” Ja’far sighed, soaring only a short look at Kouen before pushing past a loud teenager.

“Really?”

“Shut up.” Ja’far huffed, pulling his scarf up over his chin and pulling harder on Kouen’s hand, pushing around in the group of tightly knit people, following after a man holding a burning torch.

“I thought you would like this, mister flame emperor.”

“How thoughtful.” Kouen mumbled, focusing less on the people that were to _damn close-_ and more on the annoyed look on Ja’far’s face.

The group stopped, a gigantic pile of wooden rubbish laying in a cleared out area near a large lake.

“Mommy, mommy, I want to see the flames!”

Ja’far turned to the noise, mouth pulling into a smile when he saw a man put a small girl onto his shoulders.

“You want to see the flames too?” Kouen grinned, and Ja’far shot him a look.

“I can see them perfectly fine.” Ja’far said, standing on his toes to get a better view when the man ran forward, throwing the torch into the fire, immediately running back into the crowd and behind the rope closing off the people from the fire.

The pile of wood broke out into hot flames that licked up towards the moon, seemingly trying to capture the stars as it raged around for the people’s intrigued gazes.

It wasn’t long until the people around the fire became scarce, children playing with their friends and adults chatting.

A woman had brought a bag of sausage and was roasting them as best as she could and Ja’far smiled, opening a bag of marshmallows that he had taken here.

Kouen groaned, “Sweets, why sweets?”

“I like sweets. I like you.”

“I know.” Kouen mumbled, leaning in to Ja’far, hands tucked into pockets as he blew a hot breath of hair over Ja’far’s sensitive earlobe, it was even hotter than the low heat radiating of form the fire.

“I know you like me, couldn’t get better.” Kouen mumbled before standing straight, leaving Ja’far flustered, shifting around were he was standing. Fumbling around when opening the plastic bag.

Before Ja’far actually could take out a marshmallow, he had to close another button of his warm coat when a cold wind tickled his collarbone.

Which prompted Kouen to snatch one of the white fluffy treats instead, popping the treat into his mouth, cringing afterwards.

“Disgusting.” Kouen said, sugar caught on his lips while his red hair flowed in the sheen of the fire. Sending warmth through them both.

“Hmm.” Ja’far decided that Kouen was worth a little mercy from the horrible sugary sweet and pulled the man down by his collar, pushing pale lips against Kouen’s dry and cracked ones.

Kouen hazily wrapped his arm around Ja’far’s waist, somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that the kiss went on longer than they usually did.

Ja’far pulled back, kiss finish with a lewd pop as the two separated from their lip lock.

Through the hazy smoke that his head was enveloped in, he had the decency to at least not tongue Kouen in front of everyone.

“Cheeky.” Kouen mumbled, not letting his hands go even a centimetre from Ja’far’s hips, holding his boyfriend close still.

“En...” Ja’far mumbled, burying his face into the others chest, the bag of marshmallows taken by a young child.

“What is it, _Ja’far_?” Kouen growled out the name, knowing Ja’far would have shiver going up his spine.

Ja’far huffed, grinning ever so slightly before turning back to the fire, leaking his head onto Kouen’s broad shoulder. He didn’t know what was hotter, Kouen or the flames.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s valborg and I wanted to write something about it.
> 
> Also a scene in this is inspired from Tiggerola’s Sinjaren, and if you like Enja and you haven’t read it go read. Now.
> 
> Also Ja’far let that little kid run away with the marshmallows, don’t worry. He has more. He always has more.


End file.
